


Cyanide Smile (Absolutecontrolshipping Fic)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Therapy pokemon, depressive lows, minor swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: It’s been a long long time since Giovanni has seen his love smile.





	Cyanide Smile (Absolutecontrolshipping Fic)

“How long has it been since you’ve smiled, Amore?”

The mob boss had been asking himself such a question for over a year now. His boyfriend, Cyrus, had normally smiled at the very least once every seven or so days, always alone when he and Giovanni were close. The expression was something Giovanni loved to see, and held very dear to his molten stone heart. 

And yet, it’s been so very long since he’s seen that look. It sparked a deep, aching fear in Gio’s soul. Many things could be bothering Cyrus, but whatever it was, the thing was worth worrying about. He knew Cyrus well, and knew he would only worry about something if it was worth the effort. 

At least he thought. 

Getting into a nearly emotionless mind was incredibly difficult, even if the person is the object of Cyrus’ sparing affections. He knew that it would be a tedious task, something to work on for long stretches of time before he could manage to crack him open, like a walnut.

That, or it would take an hour, depending on how bad it is. 

Deciding to start today, Giovanni got to work. And to do that, he skipped work, handing off the job as boss to Archer for the temporary. He was decently responsible, and would keep things in check while he was gone so long as he didn’t get distracted by anything or anyone. 

Cyrus had recently been in a low. He is likely in the bedroom. 

Giovanni got up, heaving himself tiredly from his chair, sauntering over to he and Cyrus’ bedroom. He gently knocked on the door before entering, not waiting for a reply. Lo and Behold, the man he loved most was curled up feebly under the covers, staring off into nothing. He would have to call into his Highest Commander to take over for the day, Cyrus obviously not up to anything for at the very least twenty-four hours. 

“Hey, Tiny.” Gio said casually, looking down at Cyrus, who only glared up at him in response. It felt kind of creepy to get stared at unblinkingly by someone so close to you. This small factor made Giovanni squint, paying attention to even the smallest details. 

“Hey. Hey. You up?” Giovanni snapped, walking closer. Cyrus winced in response, pulling the covers over his head. He took that action as a no.

Giovanni inched next to him, settling down on the side of the bed, placing a hand on the blanket which Cyrus’ shoulder lay underneath. 

“Cyrus…”

No reply. 

“Cyrus.” 

Once again, nothing. 

“Akagi!” Giovanni raises his voice, eyes burning with passion as he called him by Cyrus’ rarely used name. He seemed flustered beyond belief by the shout, leaving Cyrus to peel from the covers, eyes blinking warmly. 

“There we go…” Gio’s voice softened immediately, making him seem less intimidating. With a smooth movement, Giovanni slipped off his suit, and loosened the tie. He gave a big smile to Cyrus, whom of which did not return the look. 

“What are you doing here?” Cyrus Asked in his dainty yet strong voice. Giovanni grimaced at the Comment, eyes trailing to the side. 

“I’ve… Come to talk to you, Akagi.” Giovanni kept his voice calm and collected. Cyrus tilted his head very slightly, his voice and expressions still monotone. 

“What do you mean? There is nothing important to talk about.” Cyrus didn’t show off any emotion whatsoever. His steely demeanor confused Giovanni, making things more difficult. 

“Cyrus, I’ve been noticing some things that have been bothering me. I want to talk with you about them.” Giovanni kept a formal voice. Cyrus paid close attention, eyes widening slightly to force his mind to stay awake and alert. His dull blue-grey eyes charmed Giovanni, making him sink in closer. 

“What’s wrong?” Cyrus huffed, laying his head down on the pillow tiredly. 

“My dear, how long has it been since…” Giovanni didn’t think out his wording well enough, ending up tongue-tied on how to finish that sentence. Cyrus waited patiently. 

“...How long has it been since you’ve felt…. Happy?” He greatly hoped the comment wouldn’t offend his other, in which case it obviously did not. Or if it did, then Cyrus was great at not showing any sign of mental turmoil. 

“As in?” He asked quietly. Giovanni sighed, taking off his shoes before crawling over Cyrus, wrapping his limbs around him with a decent bit of tightness for good measure. The younger of the two made a gentle groan, chest rumbling a little from the noise. 

“You haven’t given me any sign that you’re happy since…. I think… a year ago.” Giovanni whispered breathlessly. 

“I do know that you often refuse to show emotion…. After all, how could I not?... But this worries me, Amore…” Giovanni rolled onto his back, pulling Cyrus with him. The blue-haired man looked into Gio’s mahogany brown eyes, staring at their inner beauty. 

“I’ve been okay.” Cyrus refused to use the cliche ‘I’m fine’ sentence, and instead opted for a similar, yet different approach to such matters. Giovanni grimaced. 

“Mhm. And how long have you been ‘okay’ as you put it?” His voice turned stern. Cyrus looked away before speaking a simplistic reply. 

“A long time.”

That small sentence. Those three words. 

The words terrified Giovanni in ways he never thought possible. Pulling Cyrus close, he sighed wearily. The stoic demeanor Cyrus had faltered momentarily. 

For the first time in so long, his dead expression faded, softening into what appeared to be a crestfallen expression. Cyrus looked up at Giovanni with eyes that almost watered in… Fear. He was scared of something. He was scared of showing emotion, perhaps? But that was what he showed at the moment. Giovanni couldn’t help but let out a breath, then sharply inhale another. 

“Cyrus…. I know you don’t want to seem weak to anyone. I know, but…” Giovanni shook his head. Even he didn’t often get emotional to the point of tears. This was new to both of them. 

“But why didn’t you trust me? We are so close, at least I would think?” Giovanni wanted to blink away whatever tears came pouring down his face, but the more he blinked, the more fell onto Cyrus’ sunken cheeks. 

“Gio…” Cyrus started, but made a soft yelp when the leader of Team Rocket pressed his lips to Cyrus’. The smaller struggled to keep composure, but the gesture was too warm. Too tempting. For just this once, he ignored the fact that he was denying everything that was enforced by his own word, and gave in to the weaknesses only Giovanni could reach. Cyrus let the kiss take him over before crying himself, his tears tasting somehow dry and very bitter. 

“You didn’t let me answer.” Cyrus pushed him away to say before pulling him back into the kiss. Giovanni chuckled. 

“I knew you would say something stupid, so it doesn’t really matter.” Giovanni pressed against Cyrus with great valor, holding his head. 

“You make a good point..” Cyrus whispered between breaths. They were both still crying, though they both grew accustomed to its presence. 

“Either way, it won’t matter. Now I know what to do.” Giovanni’s voice was a grumble as he spoke. Cyrus loved how his voice did that. Especially when he only did so with Cyrus around. 

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb. I’m getting you a therapy Pokémon.” With that, Giovanni laughed. It wasn’t infectious, but grew on Cyrus every time he heard it. 

“And what help will that do?” Cyrus asked, pressing into the kiss one last time. 

“You’ll bond with it over time. It’ll get close to you and help keep you relaxed when I’m not here to tranquilize you~” he was obviously being sarcastic, and laughed once more. Cyrus felt something weird in his cheeks and his mouth curled into a subtle grin. 

It was a smile that Giovanni had waited for since over a year ago. 

“Now, I heard once that you thought Zubat were interesting…”

**Author's Note:**

> The Zubat that Giovanni gets Cyrus eventually becomes registered as a Therapy Pokémon. 
> 
> Yes, it evolves into Cyrus’ Crobat (which you see in-game)


End file.
